


One Day

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I cried writing this I hate myself, inspired by Jihyo's melody project, that I've had on repeat for six days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jihyo and Chaeyoung have been together through high school. When it's time for them to go to college, Jihyo has to make the hardest decision of her life. To let Chaeyoung go.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. This has been swirling in my head since hearing Jihyo's melody project. Originally was going to post this to my tumblr, but my brain made it this long, so I thought, why not post it here instead.

Jihyo held tight to Chaeyoung’s hand as they walked into the airport. They’d been together all through high school and now that it was time to choose a college to go to, Jihyo insisted that Chaeyoung go to the school she wanted to go to. It just happened to be thousands of miles away. Initially, Chaeyoung wasn’t going to go, opting to stay with Jihyo, but Jihyo wasn’t going to let her give up her dreams. Chaeyoung, at every chance, mentioned the art school she wanted to go to. In the back of her head, Jihyo knew the day would come that she’d have to push Chaeyoung away. Today was that day. 

  
  


After many tears, Chaeyoung reluctantly agreed to go to school. Jihyo knew it would be hard for them to keep up contact with each other with how busy their college schedules would be, so she was fully prepared to let the love of her life go. When they reached the security gate, Jihyo tightened her hold and felt Chaeyoung do the same. 

  
  


“Here we are.” She whispered, turning to look at Chaeyoung, seeing tears in her eyes. “Baby...” Jihyo stopped herself, knowing it would only make it hurt worse. But she couldn’t not comfort her. She wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung, letting her cry into her shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” 

  
  


“It won’t.” Came Chaeyoung’s muffled voice. “I won’t because you won’t be with me.” 

  
  


Jihyo put her hand on the back of Chaeyoung’s head, feeling her own tears slide down her cheeks. “Maybe one day we can be.” She knew she shouldn’t say something like that, but it felt right at the time. To give both of them a glimmer of hope in the darkness of the moment. 

  
  


“Promise me.” Chaeyoung pulled back, looking into her eyes, her own red and swollen. 

  
  


Jihyo looked deep into her eyes. She had an internal debate. She could promise Chaeyoung and make it happen. But would it really happen? She didn’t think she could break a promise to her. She didn’t want to give Chaeyoung up, but for her dreams, she needed to. But on the other hand, she loved her more than anything in the world. 

  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  


The words slipped out of her mouth before her brain could tell her no. The look of relief that washed over Chaeyoung’s face broke her heart even more. Chaeyoung leaned up to kiss her. Jihyo brought her hands up to cup her cheeks, running her thumbs along her smooth skin. 

  
  


“I love you, Chaeyoung.” She whispered. 

  
  


“I love you, too, Jihyo.” Chaeyoung’s voice caught. She looked down when Jihyo slipped a letter into her hand. “What’s this?” 

  
  


“Read it later. Not here.” Jihyo swallowed and took a step back, knowing Chaeyoung was on a timer to catch her plane. “Please take care of yourself. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. “I know you’ll be great.” Her chin wibbled, not able to hold back the thought she’d never see her again. 

  
  


Chaeyoung mashed her lips together and nodded, putting the letter in her backpack. She wanted to say something, but the burning in her throat stopped her. She could only step forward and kiss her one more time before turning on her heel to go toward security. 

  
  


Jihyo’s tears flowed more freely watching her. Watching the woman she loved leave because she told her to. Watching her life walk away and get onto a plane. When it became too unbearable, she turned and left. 

  
  


Chaeyoung finally made it onto the plane, trying to ignore the looks she got with her red eyes and fresh tears on her cheeks. She took her seat and pulled the letter out that Jihyo had given her. Using her finger, she opened it and pulled it out, unfolding it. 

  
  


_ Dear Chaeyoung,  _

_ I’m writing this because I know I won’t be able to say these words to you at the airport. You know how I am when I cry. I love you more than I could ever say or express. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you and loving life with you. I want you to do that without me. Don’t wonder what I’m doing or where I am. It’ll only prevent you from living your life to its fullest. I don’t want to be a burden to you after today. It might take time, but you’ll learn to forget me. The only thing I ask is that you don’t forget how much I love you. My heart, mind, and soul are yours.  _

_ I love you. I love you. I love you.  _

_ Live life, Chaeyoung.  _

_ Always yours,  _

_ Jihyo.  _

  
  


Chaeyoung muffled a sob with her hand as she read the words, hearing Jihyo’s voice perfectly in her head. She folded the letter and held it to her chest, repeating the words in her head.  _ I love you. I love you. I love you.  _ Chaeyoung, with shaky hands, put the letter back in the envelope. She knew she’d never be able to let Jihyo go now matter how many times she told her to. 

  
  


One day, she would find her again. 

~ 

Four years later, Jihyo was on a plane. She’d heard about an art show that Chaeyoung was having. Over the years, she’d kept up with her as much as she could from afar, wanting to keep her distance while staying as close as she dared. After gaining access to a ticket, Jihyo meticulously planned everything to the finest detail, not knowing how Chaeyoung would react to her coming. She didn’t know if she had another girlfriend or not. She didn’t know how she would handle it if she did. Jihyo would cross that bridge when she got there. After the plane landed, Jihyo picked up her bag and found a cab to take her to the hotel she’d booked just a few blocks away from the venue. 

  
  


She dressed in a knee length black dress that fell from her shoulders and heels. Jihyo took a deep, calming breath and walked to the venue, trying to keep her emotions in check when she saw Chaeyoung’s name outside. The pride that surged through her was unlike anything she’d ever felt. 

  
  


Once inside, she took her time going through the various paintings and sketches Chaeyoung had on display. Her eye caught one in particular that seemed to be the main attraction, with the most people around it. 

  
  


It was her. 

  
  


Jihyo felt numb as she saw herself drawn in Chaeyoung’s masterful hand. Every single curve, dip, and valley drawn perfectly. Even the parts of herself she hated that Chaeyoung coveted. Her eyes drew up to her own face, seeing her own eyes look back, full of life. She wondered if they were still that lively. Through her daze, she heard a familiar laugh. 

  
  


Chaeyoung. 

  
  


It was unmistakable. She turned and locked eyes with her. She was dressed in a loose white button down shirt and black trousers. Chaeyoung’s body stiffened at the sight of her. Her feet automatically carried her to Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung walked forward, instantly wrapping her arms around Jihyo. “Jihyo...” 

  
  


Jihyo hugged her tightly, trying to hold back tears at the familiar feeling. She let her body melt into Chaeyoung’s embrace, her mind rocketing back four years. “Chae...” 

  
  


Chaeyoung held her tighter. “I didn’t give up.” She whispered, very aware there were probably eyes on them. “I didn’t give you up. I couldn’t. I still feel it. I can’t help but feel it. I love you. I don’t want to let go. Please don’t make me let go.” 

  
  


Jihyo buried her face in Chaeyoung’s neck, letting her tears flow, not caring about the people around them. “I still feel it, too.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled back when she heard her say that. “You do?” 

  
  


“I never let go either.” She looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes. “I can’t. You’re my Chaeyoung.” She brought one hand up to run her thumb under her eye, catching her tears. “You always will be.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung surged forward and connected their lips, her hands resting on Jihyo’s sides. Jihyo gripped the back of Chaeyoung’s shirt tightly as she kissed her back, finally feeling whole after four empty years. Chaeyoung pulled back and rested her forehead against hers. “You’re my Jihyo.” 

  
  


Jihyo let out a quiet sob, fingers tightening even more on her shirt. She pulled back to search Chaeyoung’s eyes, her hands running down to rest on her hip. Her fingers brushed a piece of paper and she looked down. Chaeyoung mashed her lips together. “It’s your letter.” She said quietly. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled it out of her pocket. “I keep it with me. It’s lame, I know...” 

  
  


“It’s not lame at all.” Jihyo ran her fingers over it. 

  
  


“I wrote you letters. But I never sent them. One per week.” 

  
  


“You wrote me letters? 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I have them in a box.” 

  
  


“Can I have them?” Jihyo asked quietly, taking Chaeyoung’s other hand. 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I’ll get them to you.” 

  
  


“Or you could take me to your place and hand them to me in person.” Jihyo tried, wanting Chaeyoung to pick up on the fact she wanted to stay. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s eyes shot up to Jihyo’s at her words. “What?” 

  
  


“If you want.” Jihyo quickly added. “Take me home with you.” 

  
  


The brightest smile she’d ever seen crossed Chaeyoung’s face. “Okay. Yes.” 

  
  


Jihyo brought her hands up and rested them on Chaeyoung’s cheeks like she had before. “I won’t give up this time. I promise.” 

  
  


“You did keep your promise, you know.” Chaeyoung said quietly. “The one at the airport. That we would be together again one day. Today can be that day, right?” She asked with hope in her voice. 

  
  


Jihyo smiled. “Today can be that day.” She nodded, holding in a giggle when Chaeyoung kissed her again. “I love you.” 

Chaeyoung let out a soft breath hearing those words from Jihyo’s lips again. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jihyo finally took in Chaeyoung fully. “You cut your hair.” She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. 

  
  


“Oh. Yeah.” Chaeyoung laughed. “I did.” 

  
  


“I love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
